


Сложно

by miralissa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miralissa/pseuds/miralissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Выверты сознания Ханамии приводят меня в восторг, я не могу не восхищаться его просчитанной логикой и немного завидую его мозгам. А еще я, кажется, люблю его, и из-за этого нахожусь в каком-то подвешенном состоянии, которое мне не очень нравится. Я понял, что у меня стоит на Ханамию, но убеждать себя в том, что я оказался в полном дерьме совсем не требовалось – мозг сделал свои выводы очень оперативно, совершив несколько миллионов операций за доли секунды, и выдал мне вердикт: «Безнадежен».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сложно

Я долго пытался забыть о том, какой он странный. Понимал, что полностью не получится, потому что, как ни крути, мы все общаемся в одной тусовке, и на матчах встречаемся, и в тренировочных играх. Хотя после того, как Кирисаки во главе с Ханамией чуть опять не покалечили меня во второй раз, Рико сказала, чтобы мы и думать забыли о совместных играх с ними. Помню, у Хьюги в тот момент было ужасно забавное лицо — облегчение и воинственная непримиримость. Я заметил, что в минуты такого вот пафосного душевного подъёма Хьюга всегда начинает еле заметно косить и у него ноздри раздуваются. Хороший он.  
Я сажусь за столик в кафе и думаю, что Ханамия совсем другой. Он странный и не такой, как все. Он кажется мне красивым. А я — полный идиот. И что если бы Хьюга только узнал, о ком и как именно я думаю, — сдал бы меня в больницу с мягкими стенами. Или как минимум отправил к психиатру.  
— Вам со льдом? — отрывает меня от раздумий девушка-официантка, и я, улыбаясь, киваю. А что мне ещё остаётся делать, кроме как улыбаться? Я жду свой лимонад и продолжаю думать о Ханамии. Мне нравится думать о нём — это бодрит. Конечно же, я не мазохист и до сих пор зол на него за колено и за то, что я играю не так хорошо, как мог бы. Но Ханамия очень крут в игре, он лучший капитан, с кем мне довелось встречаться, да простит меня Хьюга. Выверты сознания Ханамии приводят меня в восторг, я не могу не восхищаться его просчитанной логикой и немного завидую его мозгам. А ещё я, кажется, люблю его и из-за этого нахожусь в каком-то подвешенном состоянии, которое мне не очень нравится. Я понял, что у меня стоит на Ханамию, но убеждать себя в том, что я оказался в полном дерьме, совсем не требовалось: мозг сделал свои выводы очень быстро, совершив несколько миллионов операций за доли секунды, и выдал мне вердикт: «Безнадёжен». Я, Ханамия, мир вокруг. А потом, секунд через тридцать, я смирился. Приспособился. Мимикрировал под собственное окружение уже новым Киёши, который любит Ханамию Макото. Любить Ханамию вообще очень сложно, а уж мне сразу стоило… да ничего, наверное. Я знал, что сопротивляться бесполезно. И иногда даже хотел, чтобы он сделал что-то ужасное с Рико или Джунпеем. И сам себя ненавидел за эгоизм. Потому что только это могло помочь мне избавиться от восторга при виде Ханамии, хотя давать стопроцентную гарантию даже в этом случае я бы не решился. Он слишком сильно заставляет о себе думать. Вспоминать, когда он растягивает слова, насмехаясь, и когда язык показывает… Ребячество, но в его исполнении выглядит несмешно. Скорее, неуютно становится. А может, это только мне так кажется. Ханамия очень многозначен и многозначителен.  
— Глупо приходить на полчаса раньше, — голос со вкрадчивыми интонациями звучит прямо над ухом, и я внутренне вздрагиваю, зная, что внешне показывать это точно не стоит. — Так хотел увидеть меня?  
Я не отвечаю. Зачем, если так оно и есть. Он садится рядом и смотрит на меня, слегка склонив голову к правому плечу, как будто что-то замышляет. Впрочем, я совершенно не уверен, что это не так.  
Я удачно выбрал столик в углу: сзади стена, а справа нас закрывает большой аквариум. Я вижу, как в глазах Ханамии мелькает одобрение, но ведь не скажет. Разве что гадость какую-нибудь.  
— Дурацкая забегаловка… Хотя чего ещё ожидать от тебя? — бросает он, а я улыбаюсь. Мне нравится, что я научился предсказывать его поведение. Хотя бы иногда. Очень редко, если быть честным. И каждый раз, когда я могу предсказать его реакцию, радует меня неимоверно, словно я выигрываю очень нужный приз, выбив в тире сто очков из ста. Или хотя бы девяносто восемь, если речь идёт о Ханамии. Стопроцентное попадание в его продуманное безумие у меня пока не получается. Впрочем, льщу себя надеждой, что и у него тоже не получается стопроцентно просчитать меня и моё поведение. Его надо постоянно удивлять, а я пока могу.  
— Тебе же здесь нравится, — я усмехаюсь, подавляя в себе порыв откинуть чёлку с его лба и вообще дотронуться. У меня лишнего колена нет, а рисковать уже имеющимися неохота. — Ты сам не знаешь, чего хочешь.  
— Да и ты тоже, — Ханамия глумливо растягивает губы в улыбке, а я привычно залипаю на них взглядом. Не могу не смотреть, как они двигаются, а между ними мелькает влажный язык или белые острые зубы. Встаёт сразу же. И, наплевав на колени и их ограниченное количество, я осторожно протягиваю руку под столом и нащупываю его ладонь. Интересно, что именно он сделает?  
— Ты совсем ебанулся, нет? — сердито шипит он, но его пальцы остаются зажатыми в моих. — Я не желаю, чтобы меня трогали! Особенно ты.  
— Врёшь, — я крепко держу его и глажу большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони, ближе к запястью. — Не хотел бы — сел бы напротив, а не рядом. И не разрешил бы, скажешь, нет?  
— Ты ограниченный, как квадрат, — исподлобья смотрит на меня Ханамия. Он явно чувствует себя неуютно, когда мы один на один, да ещё и в людном месте. Когда мы абсолютно наедине, он ведёт себя гораздо свободнее. Более чем.  
Я сглатываю и сжимаю его пальцы сильнее.  
— Идём отсюда, — сдаюсь я первым. Мне несложно сказать, что я хочу его. — Идём ко мне.  
— Я ещё подумаю, — говорит он, растягивая слова, а я слышу только, что у него дыхание становится чаще. И вижу, как взгляд меняется. Он тоже хочет, но вот ему сказать это сложно. Я улыбаюсь тому, что хоть в этом победил. Совсем по-детски, но… приятно всё-таки.  
— Думаю, со скоростью твоего мышления ты быстро найдёшь ответ, — я встаю и тяну его за руку, поднимая. — Додумаешь в метро.  
А потом я вспоминаю, что сейчас почти час пик и нас будут вжимать друг в друга в жуткой толчее вагона. И вижу по глазам Ханамии, что он думает о том же. Ханамия покусывает губу и отворачивается, шагая к выходу, но я замечаю, как он ускоряет шаг. И мне становится легко, хотя я постоянно напоминаю себе, что с Ханамией нельзя расслабляться ни на секунду. Но сейчас момент подходящий, я чувствую. Мы слишком зациклены друг на друге, и пока уничтожить эту взаимную и странную связь не может никто из нас. И не хочет.  
Я иду рядом с ним, мечтая о душном вагоне метро, а потом о том, как я закрою дверь своей комнаты за нами. Ханамия делает независимый вид, вышагивая рядом, и наши руки слегка соприкасаются при ходьбе.  
Я уже говорил, что любить Ханамию очень сложно. Но у меня пока получается.


End file.
